Unintended
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: AU: Logan did a year abroad and returns to Yale to find that Finn has a girlfriend. What happens when logan develops feelings for Finn's girlfriend?
1. Surprise!

**Logan POV**

It had been a long year. I had been forced to do a year abroad at oxford by Mitchum so that I could work in the London Offices. I had negotiated with Mitchum that I would work one year in London during school as long as I could stay in New York once I graduated.

It had been a long time since I had been able to relax with my closest friends, Colin and Finn. I had heard from Colin and Finn that Finn had a girlfriend who was not a redhead and they had been seeing each other for six months. I had no idea who could have captured my best friends eye but she probably was as much of a partier as him.

I wandered around Yale and couldn't help but feel that my senior year was going to be the best year. I could already tell that the girls were checking me out and it felt good. I had never had a relationship because no girl had ever held my attention long enough. I was looking forward to just having fun with some girls and not giving much thought to what my life would be like once I graduated.

I was meant to meet Colin and Finn at the dorm in fifteen minutes so I decided to stop for coffee before heading over there. I got in line when I heard the girl in front of me rambling on her phone before hanging up when it was her turn to order. I let my eyes wander over her and noticed how nice of an ass she had an how long her legs looked. She was just wearing jeans and a tight turtleneck but from behind she looked amazing.

I watched her grab her coffee and take a sip before she moaned. Just listening to her moan made me hard. Then she turned around and I saw she had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow. You sure make that coffee sound amazing." I told her smirking

She looked up at me surprised. "It is good. Enjoy yours." She said pointing to the coffee being handed to me. She started walking away with a skip and I was shocked that she hadn't made a pass at me.

I headed to the dorm that I was sharing with the guys, still thinking about the blue eyed beauty, when I saw that Colin and Finn were already there.

"Welcome Back Mate" Finn yelled while jumping up and giving me a hug

"its good to have you back Man. Its been lonely without a wingman now that Finn is taken." Colin said smirking while Finn simply shrugged.

"So when do I get to meet the poor lady that has decided to date you?" I asked him smirking.

Finn pouted before answering, "She should be here any minute. She was getting coffee. She's a bit of a coffee addict. I think you'll like her."

Colin spoke up, "Yeah, she's a reporter for the YDN and super smart but she has also joined us on some of the LDB adventures. You're gonna love this girl man. If she wasn't with Finn, I would commit to her."

Finn gave him a look but then changed the subject.

We sat there chatting for a few minutes about the night's plans when the door swung open and girl walked in, sat down on Finn's lap and gave him a chaste kiss before she began telling him a story. I zoned out but couldn't help but stare.

I couldn't believe that it was the blue-eyed beauty from the coffee cart. I just sat there staring until Colin spoke.

"Reporter Girl, where's my kiss?"

"Aw you know my kisses are reserved for Finn but I guess since you did help me with dragging Finn's drunk ass home last night, that warrants a kiss."

She walked over to Colin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked back over to Finn and set next to him.

"Aw come on reporter girl, you can do better than that. I also helped you with that article the other day." Colin said pouting.

She looked at Finn and he nodded so she shrugged, walked over, and gave Colin a chaste kiss on the lips. I could believe it. "I expect a longer kiss next time, reporter girl but this will do for now." Colin said smirking.

"Maybe in your dreams but that kiss is as much as you're gonna get from me." She smirked back at him.

He pouted, "We'll see."

I cleared my throat and they finally looked at me when Finn spoke.

"Oh Mate, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Rory this is one of my best mates Logan Huntzberger."

She looked surprised again and I simply smirked. "So you're the famous Logan. Did you enjoy your coffee?"

"I did. You were right." I said while looking her over. Colin and Finn looked confused but she filled them in on their coffee encounter.

I couldn't believe that the girl who's ass I had admired earlier and who was gorgeous was my best mates girlfriend. I needed a serious drink tonight and to get laid.


	2. A shift

**Logan POV**

I had been on campus for a week now and with classes starting, I had been given strict orders from Mitchum that I was to attend to the YDN and get an article at least once every two weeks. I headed over to the news room as I figured it would be fairly quiet and I could talk to Doyle.

It had been a weird week back. I had yet to hook up with any girl and not because I was lacking in attention but it seemed every time I would start making out with a girl I was picturing Rory instead and it freaked me out. I had decided that I needed to stop thinking about her so I figured the less time I spent around Finn, the better. Every time I had been making progress, she would show up and we would banter. She was so smart and I wondered if I hadn't taken a year off, would I be the one she would be with?

I arrived at the newsroom and heard some arguing coming from the editor's desk. I sighed and walked to my desk before heading over to the editor, Doyle. He saw me before I could speak and immediately walked over.

"Logan, It's good to see you. How have you been?"

I sighed. I hated when he tried to suck up to me so I would give a good word to my father. What he didn't understand was that I didn't mention anyone to my father.

"I'm good Doyle. Just want to get my assignment."

"Right. Let me introduce you to some of our writers that have joined since last year. This is Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar. Rory writes Features and Paris is Religion Beat. Ladies this is Logan Huntzberger, son of Mitchum Huntzberger"

Paris turned to me before speaking, "Listen here Blondie. You are not taking the editor position from me. It will be mine this year." With that Paris stalked off.

I looked over at Rory and she smiled before saying, "Hey Logan. I didn't know you would be here but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Let me know if you need any help with your assignment."

With that she walked back to her desk, which happened to be right across from mine. I couldn't believe my luck. This girl was everywhere.

I got my assignment from Doyle which was a story about the campus textbook prices and headed over to my desk to start researching other schools to do a comparison. As I was researching, I suddenly felt a presence and was surprised to see Rory.

"So, what story did you get?" She asked me.

"Campus textbook prices." I sighed.

She stood there looking pensive before continuing, "Well lucky for you, I have notes on campus textbook prices from a story I did earlier in the year. Would you like them?"

I was surprised but I would take whatever I could get so I could get this article done as soon as possible. "Yeah, if you don't mind. That would be great."

"Of course. Why don't you come over to my dorm later and I'll get them for you. But be warned, the girl you met earlier, Paris, is my roommate." She said whispering the last part before smiling and walking out the newsroom.

She was constantly surprising me and making it impossible for me to forget her. Around 5 I headed over to her dorm and knocked once. I waited when finally the door opened and she was standing there smiling. I looked her up and down, she looked sexy. She was just wearing leggings and a tank top but they hugged her body so well that I could only imagine how she looked naked. I knew I needed to stop these thoughts so I decided to speak, "Hey. I hope you don't mind that I dropped by but you said I could get those notes from you."

"Yeah, of course. Come on in. I'll go get them." She walked away and I watched as her hips swayed and inwardly groaned. I needed to get out of her fast.

She walked back out a few moments later. "Here you go. Let me just show you my system…" She continued to explain and I listened but I couldn't help but stare at her lips. I finally caught when she was finishing explaining, "… Does that make sense?" She asked nervously.

"yeah, sounds great. Thanks for helping me.." I said smirking and getting up.

She seemed to frown before she spoke, "Logan, Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I said smirking but she simply frowned so I nodded for her to continue.

"Do you not like me? I mean everytime I'm around it just seems like you cannot get out of there fast enough and I mean I heard a lot of stories from Finn and Colin and I just want to know if I did something or if you feel uncomfortable around me because I would like us to get along like how I get along with Colin."

I was amazed at her ability to ramble without taking a breath. I knew I couldn't be honest with her so I just decided to deny it.

"I think you're great. Its just taking some getting used to, you being Finn's girlfriend and all but I am sure that soon we will be comfortable like how you are with Colin."

With that I could tell that she relaxed and smiled. "Well, in that case would you like to stay and get to know each other. I have beer, vodka and tequila.. Your choice." She said smirking

"Sure why not"

There were so many reasons why I should leave but I couldn't get myself to. She was just too incredible and I wanted to spend more time with her.

We spent the next couple of hours playing 20 questions with shots and getting to know each other. She shared with me her fears about becoming her mom and failing and I shared my fears of turning into my father and succeeding. That night we shared our fears, some of which had never been shared. At the end of the night I could tell something had shifted between us. We had become closer through the game and things were changing. I said goodnight and headed back to my room where I went to bed early dreaming of Rory.


	3. The dance

It had been a month since that night that Rory and Logan had played 20 questions and shared their deepest secrets. They had spent more time hanging out at the newsroom and outside of the newsroom, sometimes alone. They had grown close, almost best friends. Logan hadn't hooked up with any girl since he met Rory because even though she was with Finn, she was all he could think of.

Rory was having some similar feelings about Logan. Rory knew that she cared about Finn and at one point she even felt that she loved him but now she was questioning if Finn and her were meant to be together. When she was with Logan, she felt understood and they shared this connection. However, she knew his reputation and even though Finn had had that same reputation, she knew that he would never be interested in her as more than a friend. Besides she had Finn and they were happy, right?

It was the day of the LDB event and Logan was dreading it because it meant having to watch Rory and Finn all over each other but at least he would be able to spend some time with her.

Logan arrived at the cabin last and he would be sharing it with Finn, Rory, Colin, Steph and Rosemary. The group instantly greeted him and when Rory saw him she immediately came over and gave him a hug before smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Since he had finally arrived they announced the room assignments. At the end of the hallway was Rory and Finn's room, then was Logan's room, then Colin's room, and then Steph and Rosemary's room. Logan couldn't help but dread being in his room especially if Rory and Finn had sex since they were right next door to each other.

They all headed off to get dressed for the nights party. It was a burlesque type of theme night so all the men were shirtless and were dressed in leather or tight pants while the women were wearing corsets, stockings, and heels. Logan inwardly groaned at the thought of Rory in her corset and kept his eye out for her. He had left with Colin and headed to the event so they could start drinking and he didn't see her with Finn when Finn walked into the ballroom but Logan immediately felt her presence a few moments later. He turned and saw her walk in with Steph and Rose, blushing profusely.

I couldn't help but gawk at her. She looked so sexy and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I could tell she was nervous as she made her way into the ballroom where there was a large dance floor. As he was standing there Colin came over, "Come on man. Lets go see the girls."

They walked over to them and saw Finn approaching with drinks for all of them.

"Alright mates. For the ladies we have champagne and for the men we have scotch." Finn said as he began distributing the drinks. Finn placed his hand around Rory's waist and she leaned into him. Logan couldn't help but wish that it was him next to her instead of Finn. He knew needed to stop feeling this way about his best friend's girlfriend but he just couldn't stop.

Rory was struggling too. Logan was shirtless and she couldn't help but stare. Finn had a decent body in that he was lean but Logan was well built and muscular without being overly muscular. He looked amazing and she knew she should look away especially with Finn right next to her but she couldn't help it.

They all began drinking and doing shots and before long all three of the girls were dancing together in the center of the dance floor. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory and simply enjoyed the view of her ass as she danced. Rory had kept her eye on Logan and knew that he was watching her so she would sway her hips extra for him. For some of the night Finn had joined them but at this point, Finn was so far gone that he was dancing with everyone and anyone there including the waiters. We all just laughed and continued to enjoy the night.

As the night wore on, Rory and Finn had danced quite a lot but they could all tell that Finn was extremely drunk. After a while, Colin approached and Finn went to dance with Stephanie and Colin danced with Rory. Logan couldn't help but stare in awe as Rory grinded against Colin but then he saw Finn and Stephanie dancing the same way. Finn had always been flirtatious and at the beginning it bothered Rory but as time went on she realized it was harmless and began flirting herself. It seemed to keep their relationship fresh.

Logan couldn't help but watch from the bar. Logan knew Colin had a crush on her and knew that if Rory was not with Finn, both Logan and Colin would have pursued her by now.

He was wondering if he should join them on the dance floor and as he was thinking this, she walked over to him.

"Come on, you've been sitting here all night. It's your turn to dance with me." She said smirking as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Alright Ace, but you better make it special; I've been watching you dance all night with different guys. I want something special." Logan said smirking and whispering in her ear.

She turned to him, a bit caught off guard before whispering back, "Trust me Huntzberger, you'll enjoy it." She had no idea what had gotten into her but she knew she would have some fun.

"You have no idea." he muttered under his breath but she heard him and smirked.

With that she pulled him close and began to dance. He couldn't believe that he was dancing with Rory right now. He felt amazing and thought she was so sexy. Her hands were playing with his hair while his hands had progressively moved lower on her. He could feel himself getting hard and tried to calm himself by thinking about something unsexy but it was not helping as she just kept dancing close to him. He had seen her grinding against Finn and Colin but with him she seemed to be dancing more intimately. He figured though, as long as they were not grinding, she would not feel his arousal but then she surprised him by turning around grinding against his arousal. HE couldn't believe it and his arousal simply grew.

He knew the moment she realized and felt his prominent arousal because she stopped moving for a moment, turning her head with her eyes wide before continuing. Rory knew she shouldn't continue but she couldn't help it. She saw the lust in his eyes and she was sure that they were mirrored in hers. She was so turned on that she decided to pull away but before she could he placed his hands on her hips and turned her around. For the rest of the song, the danced intimately with her hands running up and down his chest and his hands running along her sides and back before lightly cupping her ass in which she responded with a gasp. He simply smirked.

When it ended he let her go but she seemed unsure before she smiled and whispering in his ear, "I'm pretty sure that I was right."

He looked at her confused before she continued, "I knew you would enjoy the dance."

With that she started walking away and headed towards the bar, flushed. She couldn't believe what he had elicited in her and that he had grabbed her ass. It had turned her on more than she had ever felt. Logan couldn't believe what had just happened. He was so aroused that he stood there for a moment. He decided to head to the cabin to take a cold shower. He looked around and most of the party had cleared out anyway. Then he saw Finn passed out in the corner with Rory and Colin dragging him back to the cabin. He helped them before heading to his room.

He kept thinking about the dance and his relationship with Rory. They were constantly bantering and flirting but tonight she really blew his mind. He had never been so turned on.

After he had taken my shower, he put on some boxers and pants and went to the kitchen for water. On his way back to his room, he saw Rory sitting in the living room watching TV. He didn't know if he should join her but decided to see if she felt awkward about earlier.

"Hey Ace, mind some company?" Logan asked her.

"No not at all. Come, sit." She said as she lifted her blanket for him to slide next to her. She didn't know why she invited him considering she was still processing their dance but she enjoyed his company.

"So what are you doing out here? Aren't you tired from all your dancing?"

She laughed before responding, "Yeah but Finn had a lot to drink and its difficult to sleep because he tends to snore a lot and take up the whole bed."

He nodded and we turned back to the movie. He felt relieved that she would not be having sex with Finn tonight after the dance she had given him.

Rory knew that what she had told Logan was true but she also knew that the dance was too fresh in her mind for her to be able to sleep next to Finn at that moment.

They continued watching until they both dozed off which is how they were until the next morning. They both woke up around the same time and found Rory cuddled into Logan with his arm wrapped around her waist. We got up and Rory began to make coffee and put out some breakfast while Logan woke everyone up.

After breakfast they headed back to school, and Logan and Rory were more complicated than ever. Both had feelings for each other but were unwilling to act.


	4. Birthday Drama

It was now October and Rory and Logan had continued to get close. The closer she got to Logan, the more she seemed to question her relationship with Finn. Logan hadn't spent too much time with Finn since the beginning of the school year as Finn was either asleep or with Rory for most of the time he was awake. Logan was walking around my common room cleaning up when Finn walked in.

"Hey Mate. Haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?"

Logan watched as Finn came and sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer before answering, "I've been around but you've been either sleeping or too busy with your girlfriend." Logan said teasingly.

"What can I say. She is much prettier to look at." Finn said smirking before continuing, "I'm glad I caught you though. It's her birthday this weekend so I am throwing her a party here at our dorm. That's cool right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Logan told him

"Cool. By the way you are of course invited and the theme is disco night so you have to wear some funky clothes."

Logan nodded his head in understanding and sat down on the couch. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV until Logan had to head out to class. Logan was relieved when he left to class because although things were normal between Finn and him, he couldn't help but feel guilty for his feelings for Finn's girlfriend.

Rory and Logan connected with journalism, books, movies, music, and everything. Logan had never met anyone like her and she was the one girl he could see a future with but he knew he couldn't do anything since she hadn't made any effort to end things with Finn. He figured she didn't feel the same way and vowed to try and simply look at her as a friend. He decided to bring a date to the party to finally move on.

* * *

It was the night of the party and everything looked great. It looked like they had been transported to a disco club and everyone was wearing wide leg pants and colorful clothing. It looked straight out of a movie.

Logan had picked up his date earlier and they were now at one of the bars. He was getting a scotch when he felt her presence. He turned around and there she was with Finn, Steph, and Rose entering the party looking beautiful.

Logan watched as they briefly said hi to some people before making their way over to the bar.

"Hey Mate, glad you could find some appropriate clothing. I'm going to get us some drinks" Finn said smirking before walking away.

Logan simply glared. Finn knew how much Logan hated disco theme clothing.

Logan turned to Rory kissing her cheek before speaking, "Hey Ace, Happy birthday. You look great."

She smiled, blushing lightly, before saying, "Thanks Logan. You look good too. Finn said you brought a date, where is she?"

He looked around and almost felt that Rory's tone had a bit of jealousy but he could only be imagining, right? She was with Finn. Logan spotted his date and called her over.

"Ladies, this is Angie. Angie this is the gang."

Angie turned towards them smiling when she spotted Finn as he was returning with their drinks. "Finn! It's been too long. I've missed you." With that said, Angie walked up to him and kissed him.

Finn pushed her off, caught off guard.

"Angie, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Logan, silly. If I had known you would be here, I would have come with you." Angie said seductively

"I don't think so. You see this party is for my girlfriend, Rory's, Birthday." He said as he slipped his grip around Rory and tightened it. Rory looked confused.

"Oh well, maybe later we can talk. We never did talk about what happened. I mean you told me you loved me and then a month later you were gone without a word." Angie admitted.

Rory looked at Finn shocked and began pulling away, "I'm gonna go get another drink. It looks like you two need to talk."

With that Rory walked away with Steph and Rose following. Logan started heading away from Finn too. He didn't know what to think. He did not know Finn had dated anyone seriously before Rory. Logan didn't want to be involved in the drama.

As he started walking, Finn grabbed Logan's arm and said, "Keep an eye on Rory please Mate, while I deal with Angie." Logan simply nodded and kept walking.

Logan watched from across the room as Rory downed two shots of tequila with Steph and Rose before heading to the dance floor.

He watched as Finn talked with Angie and began to get upset. He watched as Angie slapped Finn across the face and stalked out and Finn headed to the bar and grabbed a bottle of rum before heading to his room alone.

When Logan turned back to the girls, to see if Rory had seen what had happened, Logan saw Colin and Robert had joined them. He wanted to go over there and dance with them but he knew he probably shouldn't especially after the last time they danced. However, before he knew it Rory had come over and dragged him to the dance floor.

Rory had seen what happened with Finn and Angie, had she been more sober she would have gone after Finn but it was her birthday and she wanted to have fun and if that meant that her boyfriend spent the night in his room sulking then that was how it had to be. She would talk to him later when he had calmed down. Besides she also needed to make a pro con list about what she had just heard.

She had seen Logan watching her and like always, it seemed to always excite her.

She went over and grabbed him and began grinding against him as she saw Colin and Steph together and Rosemary was with Robert. She heard Logan let out a groan as she grinded against him and couldn't help but feel sexy. Rory knew she shouldn't be dancing like this with someone who wasn't her boyfriend but when she was around Logan, its like she forgot about Finn. She knew she would need to talk to Finn soon, not only about Angie but also about how she was feeling.

They continued to dance for the rest of the night. Rory went to check on Finn and saw him passed out on his bed with an empty bottle. She left him a note before walking out to go to her dorm. Logan was cleaning up when he saw her leaving. He didn't want her walking alone so he joined her. They talked about how she was having a party at Stars Hollow next weekend. He thought the town sounded crazy but amazing so she invited him. He had accepted of course, it meant spending more time with her.

They got to her door when he said good night.

"Well Ace. Happy Birthday! I bid thee farewell until next time." Logan said dramatically while bowing.

Rory laughed before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. They were so absorbed in their hug that they didn't want to let go. All of a sudden an angry Doyle stormed out of Rory's dorm and the moment was broken.


	5. Lies

It was the morning after the party and Finn woke up trying to figure out what had happened last night. He looked around his room and realized he was alone and there was an empty bottle of rum. He started thinking about what had happened and remembered Angie and the look in Rory's eyes. He knew he had to make it up to her.

Before he got up he saw there was a note from Rory. It read:

 _Finn,_

 _I don't know what happened last night but once you are completely sober, we should talk. I left some aspirin and water on your nightstand._

 _-Rory._

Finn sighed, he knew he had screwed up by leaving the party and getting drunk alone. He decided to get in the shower to wash some of the drunkness off of him as it was already 3 in the afternoon. Once he showered and took the aspirin, he felt much more sober. He walked into the common room and saw Logan and Colin watching TV and eating some Chinese food. They looked up when they heard his door open.

"Hey man, How are you feeling? You want some chinese?" Colin asked

"Yeah sure. Thanks mate." Finn said and sat down. He served himself and started eating before speaking.

"Do either one of you know how mad Rory is at me for last night?"

Colin and Logan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really man. I walked her home last night but she didn't say anything about you. Sorry." Logan said.

"Right. Well thanks for the food and for walking her home last night. I guess I should go apologize." Finn said before getting up and walking out the dorm.

He arrived shortly after at Rory's dorm and took a deep breath before knocking. Luckily when the door swung open a moment later, it was Rory and not her roommate Paris. She looked upset so Finn decided to start apologizing.

"I'm sorry Love. Please forgive me." He begged

"What are you sorry for?" Rory said. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"I'm sorry about last night. For leaving your party to get drunk, for what happened with Angie. Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded and they walked to the couch and sat down.

"What happened with Angie, Finn?" Rory asked looking down at her hands.

Finn took a deep breath trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Angie and I dated at the beginning of last school year, before you and I met. She was this fiery redhead and I decided to try out commitment. We were together for 4 months before I told her I loved her. I'm not sure if I really loved her or I was just infatuated with her now that I look back. Anyways, a couple of weeks later I got really drunk and ended up sleeping with a random girl. I felt so guilty and I couldn't bear to face her so I kind of disappeared. Later on, I had found out that she had been sleeping with other guys through our whole relationship. Anyways, I didn't think it mattered because she is in the past. Last night I told her what happened and she slapped me across my face."

He finished his story and waited for Rory to say something but she didn't. He began to get more and more nervous because he could tell she was thinking.

"Please kitten, say something."

"Finn, I don't know how to feel about this or what to say. I mean when we got together and we talked about our pasts, I told you all about my ex boyfriends and you never mentioned that you had been in a committed relationship before. You said I was your first and now I find out that you were not only in a relationship but in love with her and I just cant help but feel confused. I mean I am angry that you lied to me but I am also hurt that you wouldn't tell me especially when you were together for so long. I mean, plus you have an obsession with redheads and in case you haven't noticed I am not a redhead." Rory ranted.

"I know Love, and I am so sorry for not telling you about her. How can I make it up to you? Please just tell me what I can do." Finn pleaded

Rory was confused. She wasn't angry that he had had a girlfriend before her but more that he had lied about it and withheld information. She began to question whether he truly loved her or was he also infatuated by her. She also wondered if she could really continue with Finn, now that she was also having strong feelings towards Logan. Even if Logan didn't feel the same way, was it fair to lead Finn on?

She had made a pro con list for both of them and to be honest it just confused her more. There were cons for both of them but she knew that even if nothing happened with Logan, she needed a break from Finn.

"Finn, I think we should break up. I think that it would be good for you to figure out how you feel about Angie. I need to figure out what I want and what I am feeling. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I just don't know if we are meant to be anymore." Rory said before getting up and walking to the door. She had some tears in her eyes and wanted Finn to leave before they came out.

"Please Ror, I love you. Don't do this." Finn pleaded.

"I want to believe you but I just don't know if I can. I'm confused about my feelings for you and I just don't know if I can keep leading you on when I don't know how I feel about us anymore. I'm sorry."

With that, Finn sighed and hung his head before saying goodbye and walking out. As he walked out a tear fell and he knew he had to figure out how to prove to her that she was the only one for him and that they were perfect for each other.


	6. Changes

It had been almost a week since Rory and Finn had broken up and it was the weekend of her birthday party in Stars Hollow. She had met Logan in the parking lot and they headed to her car to head to stars hollow. On the way she regaled stories of the town folk such as Taylor, Kirk, and Ms. Patty so that he would know what to expect. He was excited but felt a bit awkward with how things had ended with Rory and Finn. He knew she was single now and that made it more tempting to give into his thoughts and feelings towards her. He didn't know if she felt the same way or if she just saw him as a friend. He needed to figure it out.

Even though he had feelings for Rory, he hated seeing one of his best friends so depressed. Finn had come back from Rory's a week ago, determined to get her back but as the week progressed it seemed Finn had lost hope and had begun to drink himself into a stupor.

They pulled into Stars Hollow about an hour later and they pulled up to this quaint house.

"This is where I grew up. Come on, let's go inside." Rory said before grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him up the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was.

As they got to the top of the stairs, she saw a woman open the door and grab Rory into a hug, "Fruit of my Loin, Happy birthday! Come on, the party's already started!" Lorelai exclaimed

I followed her in as Lorelai dragged Rory into the party and gave her a crown and an outfit to put on. He watched as she went to everyone and saw how relaxed she seemed. As he was watching her, he didn't notice that Lorelai was now standing next to him.

"So you're Logan." She stated

He turned to face her, "Yes, it's nice to meet you. You must be her mother, Lorelai?"

She nodded before figuring out how to say the next part. "You love my daughter."

He looked shocked and unsure of how to respond, "Rory and I are just friends. Besides she just broke up with Finn who is my best friend."

Lorelai nodded before continuing, "She might have just broken up with Finn but they've been over for awhile. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you and talks about you. You two are crazy about each other. Don't let Finn be an excuse for not being together. She can be a little slow when it comes to men, so make it clear that you want her and only her, if that is what you want?"

He nodded his head and with that she walked away. He sat there absorbing what she had just told him and trying to figure out his next move. He wasn't sure how long to wait to tell her how he felt but he knew he didn't want to wait too long even if she rejected him.

* * *

The party had ended around ten and the house was a mess. Luckily Lorelai had booked a room for Rory at the inn so that they didn't have to clean up that night. Since each room in the house had been a different theme, both of their bedrooms were a mess. Lorelai was going to stay with Luke but knew Rory needed somewhere to stay, and now Logan too.

Logan wasn't sure where he would sleep but he followed them to the inn. He figured he could just get a room there.

"Logan, let me see if we have any rooms available." Lorelai said to which he nodded his head.

She stood there looking through the computer before speaking again. "Ok there is a bit of problem. There are no rooms available tonight so the two of you are going to have to share."

Logan looked at Rory questioningly but before he could speak, she did. "That's fine mom. I'm so tired I just want to go to bed."

Lorelai looked a little skeptical but also couldn't help but hope that putting those two in one room would cause them to admit their feelings.

"Alright sweets, well I will see you tomorrow for breakfast at Luke's. Don't be late."

With that Lorelai headed to Luke's for a quiet evening.

Rory and Logan headed upstairs to their room and when they opened they found that there was one queen bed that they were going to have to share for tonight.

Logan was nervous and wasn't sure what he should do. As he was trying to figure it out Rory told him she was going to take a shower so he decided to sit on the bed, leaning against the headrest and watch TV.

When Rory came out 30 minutes later she couldn't help but smile as she saw Logan sitting with his back against the headboard watching the twilight zone. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She could see him tense instantly but relax almost just as instantly.

"I love this show. Good choice." Rory said before moving to rest her head against his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. She was wearing a pajama she had packed which consisted on shorts and a tank top and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was with no make-up and her pajamas on. He kissed her on her forehead before he even realized what he had done.

He looked down at her and realized she had moved to look at him. Before he could think, she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. He had never had such an incredible kiss and he knew he didn't want it to stop. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and put his other hand on her lower back pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to straddle him.

They began shedding their clothing quickly and before he knew it, Rory had grabbed a condom and was placing it on him. He stopped for a moment. He wanted this to mean something.

"Rory, are you sure you want to do this? If we do this, I want it to mean something. I don't want it to be just sex." Logan said seriously

She looked into his eyes and saw lust but she also saw love and knew in that moment that he wouldn't hurt her.

"So do I. I'm sure Logan. I want to be with you. Please."

With that he knew everything was about to change. He plunged into her and paused to cherish how tight she felt.

That night he made love to her several times but he knew they would need to talk in the morning to figure out how to move forward. With that last thought, he tightened his hold on Rory before falling asleep.


	7. Revelations

Rory woke up first the next morning and immediately was confused by her surrounding before being flooded by images of the previous night. Being with Logan was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was as if he knew exactly what her body needed without her needing to tell him. He had taken such care of her and had looked at her with so much love and lust that she became overwhelmed. She didn't know what came over her last night but ever since they had met, she had been attracted to him and now that she was single, she didn't feel guilty about it. When he had given her a kiss on her forehead and she looked up at him, she just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him and when she did, she never wanted to stop.

She knew that they would have to talk when he woke up but she didn't know what to expect. She knew he had said that he wanted more than sex last night but what if he had changed his mind? What did she want? She wanted to be with him and she knew she couldn't do casual. She would have to be honest when the time came.

As she lay there contemplating what she would say, she felt his arm tighten around her and felt him press himself against her back before kissing her shoulder. She could feel his arousal and turned around to face him. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked half asleep. She placed a hand on his cheek rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb.

He leaned in and kissed her chastely but it soon turned into a passionate kiss. He knew he didn't want to lose himself in her until they talked so he pulled away. She immediately whimpered at the loss and looked at him confused.

"Ace, there is nothing I would like more than to continue what we were doing but I think we should talk first."

She knew he was right so she sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"I meant what I said last night. I want to be with you Rory. I know that you just got out of a relationship, so if you need time, I'll wait, but ultimately I want to date you exclusively. I've been attracted to you since I first saw you at the coffee cart. I know I don't have the best reputation but I haven't been with anyone since we met." He rambled

He looked at her nervously while she was silent. She was still processing his last revelation. She finally spoke.

"Logan, last night was amazing and I meant what I said. I want to be with you too. I have been attracted to you since we met and these past couple of months have been so difficult because I was still with Finn and I was so confused. Part of the reason I broke up with Finn was because when it came down to it, I realized that my feelings for you had surpassed my feelings for him. When I'm with you, I would forget about him. I want to be with you too."

With that, Logan leaned over and kissed her with all the love and passion he could. He wanted her to feel what he felt for her.

When he pulled away, he smirked before saying, "So you're my girlfriend now?"

She smirked back before responding, "Yeah and you're my boyfriend."

With that he made love to a woman who was now his first ever girlfriend. He couldn't believe how amazing this weekend turned out.

A couple hours later they headed to Luke's to meet Lorelai. As they were walking through Stars Hollow, with their hands intertwined, Rory suddenly turned to him before speaking.

"How are you going to tell Finn? I mean I know that he is your best friend and I don't want you to lose him. Maybe we should keep our relationship between us until he starts moving on so that he wont be angry with you when he finds out especially since its only been a week since we broke up."

She didn't want to hide her relationship with him but she knew how emotional Finn could get and wanted to try and save Logan and Finn's friendship.

Logan wasn't sure about that idea but understood where she was coming from.

"I don't know. I really don't want to hide the fact that we are together but if you think it would be easier, we can keep it quiet for a couple of weeks but I want everyone to know by Thanksgiving next month because I want us to celebrate it together."

Rory could tell that even though Logan wasn't thrilled with her idea, he understood it so she agreed to his conditions.

They soon entered the diner and immediately spotted Lorelai. Lorelai saw that their hands were intertwined and couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Well it looks like you two had an eventful night." She said as she pointed to their hands.

"Yeah, we did." Logan said looking lovingly at Rory

"We decided to be in a relationship. We both realized that we have had feelings for each other since we met so we want to give it a try." Rory rambled.

"Good. I knew you two liked each other." Lorelai said and turned to call over Luke and order.

Rory was shocked that her mother knew and was ok with it. She expected her to ask her questions about moving on too quickly or wallowing but she didn't. When Logan got up to go to the bathroom, Rory decided to ask her mother.

"Mom, I'm surprised you're so ok with this especially since it's only been a week since Finn and I broke up." Rory admitted.

Lorelai looked at the two and answered, "It's not too fast. I could tell you liked him since you met him. He was all you could talk about when you came to visit and you seemed to spend more time with him than with Finn. I saw how he looked at you yesterday at your party. You two are smitten. Finn was ok but I never saw him look at you like Logan looks at you. You seemed to lack a deeper connection. From what you've told me of Logan, I can tell he gets you and you get him."

Rory was shocked at her mother's answer but it only solidified her decision to enter into a relationship with Logan so soon.

Once Logan returned, they spent the rest of the lunch getting to know each other and they told Lorelai about their plan with Finn. Lorelai was a bit skeptical but figured they knew what they were doing.

With that done, they were ready to head back to Yale. Unfortunately, once they arrived they had to separate because Rory had to do work and Logan needed to get his article done.

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I read all of them and they inspire me to keep writing so please continue reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	8. First Date

It had been a few days since Rory and Logan had decided to be together and their days had consisted of stolen moments at the newsroom, by the coffee carts, and at her dorm. They were set to go on a date tomorrow night, their first date. He was extremely nervous because he wanted everything to be perfect but they were both looking forward to it.

They were walking back to her dorm that day after the newspaper as they were working on an article together when they spotted Finn outside of her door. He looked up as he saw them and smiled. His smile dropped slightly when he saw that she only returned with a small smile.

"Finn." Rory said

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk." Finn said nervously

"I'm kind of busy right now. We have to work on an article together."

"That's ok, it will only take a moment." He pleaded.

She thought about it quickly before turning to Logan and asking him if he didn't mind waiting in her room for her.

He agreed and opened the door and slipped in. He didn't know what Finn was doing there and it made him nervous. He already knew he was in love with Rory but he didn't want to rush in telling her.

He could hear their conversation through the door and sat there listening.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Rory sighed.

" I wanted to see you. I miss you kitten." Finn sighed moving towards her.

Rory didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. She just kept standing there so he continued.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner tonight or tomorrow to talk about us." Finn asked

"Look Finn, I don't think that's a good idea… I care about you and you were a good boyfriend but I just don't see a future for us. I'm moving on and I think you should too." Rory said as gently as she could to try and spare his feelings a bit.

"Please, Love. You can't mean that." Finn pleaded

"I do. I just don't think we work anymore. I'm sorry… I need to go, I have an article to do."

With that, Rory went into her dorm and closed the door. She saw Logan sitting there. She could tell he heard everything and immediately he stood up and pulled her into a hug. She clinged to him as if she never wanted to let him go. She hated seeing Finn in pain but she knew she made the right decision. She didn't want him to think he still had a chance with her.

Logan and Rory spent the rest of the night watching movies before he left later that night. She didn't want him to leave but knew he had too.

Rory was scrambling, as she got ready for her date. She couldn't believe how nervous and excited she was. She had already slept with him and she knew they had great conversations and they were exclusive but still. Logan was also nervous. He had never had a girlfriend and he wanted to make this night special for them. He knew she would not be ready for another 15 minutes so he began heading over.

He knocked on the door and she opened it immediately. She looked beautiful to him. She was wearing a blue, skintight strapless dress with a black jacket and black pumps. He had never wanted her more.

"Wow Ace, you look amazing! Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and he took her hand and led her to his Porsche. On their drive over, they talked about their day and plans for the weekend, both did not have plans yet. They arrived at an open field and Rory was confused. She wasn't sure what they were doing here.

"Are we going camping?" She said teasingly

"No, we are going to have to walk a bit and you need to put this blindfold on. I want it to be a surprise." Logan smirked

"No, no, no. I am not putting a blindfold on."

"Come on. Don't you trust your boyfriend?" He said teasing her while smirking.

She relented and put on the blindfold. He led her through the open field and when they finally arrived at the destination, he removed the blindfold.

She opened her eyes and said, "Wow, this is amazing."

In front of her was a table for two with food and behind the table was a screen where a movie was set to play.

"I'm glad you like it. I was trying to figure out what to do and since we are keeping this a secret still, I thought this would be perfect." Logan admitted nervously.

"It is perfect. Even if we weren't hiding, this would have been perfect." She said before leaning in to give him a long kiss.

When they pulled apart, they sat down and began eating and talking and before they knew it, it was time for the movie.

"I hope you brought snacks for the movie Logan or else I'm going to have to deduct points." Rory teased.

"I did. It is by the blanket. We have red vines, marshmallows, chips, and any type of candy and cookie I could find." He said smirking.

With that they laid against the pillows on the blanket, cuddling and watching Casablanca. She knew how much effort he had put into this date and she was amazed. She knew she already loved him but she didn't want to tell him yet.

As the night ended and they arrived back at her dorm, he stopped and leaned in and gave her a kiss. It quickly became heated and before they knew it, they were pulling apart to catch their breaths.

"Do you want to come in?" Rory asked

"I don't know if I should. I know we are exclusive but this is still our first date and what about Paris?" Logan asked

"Don't worry about Paris, she is at Doyle's. Besides I think we need a proper goodnight."

She leaned in to kiss him while unlocking her door and pulled him into the suite and into her room. They stayed in bed, eating takeout, talking, and having sex until Sunday afternoon when they had to separate to get ready for the week.


	9. Unexpected Reveal

**A/N: IMPORTANT- I accidentally uploaded chapter 9 as chapter 8 so please go back and read chapter 8 as it has been changed and is now the right chapter instead of this chapter.**

Logan and Rory had been dating for a month now and they could not have grown closer. They still had to tell Finn but the past month had been spent together with dates, sleepovers, and a weekend trip. Rory couldn't believe how happy she felt with Logan and she was beginning to feel that their relationship would last a long time. Logan was feeling the same. He could not believe how lucky he had gotten to date Rory and how much he felt when he was with her. He knew that she didn't care about grand gestures or the amount of money he had and that made him love her even more.

Logan and Rory had decided to spend Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow and then the rest of their time back at Yale in his dorm as both Colin and Finn were gone for the week and Paris would be returning early to spend time with Doyle.

Thanksgiving had been a wonderful experience for the both of them. Everyone in Stars Hollow had come to love Logan and could see how much Rory meant to him. They had gone to 3 thanksgiving dinners, which included one at Luke's, one at the Kim's, and one at Sookies. They were all incredible but at the end of the night he was stuffed. They had gotten a room at the Inn so that they could spend some alone time and they definitely did. Rory had bought some new lingerie and had decided to wear it during their time in Stars Hollow to commemorate the holiday.

They had arrived back at Yale a few hours ago and were now lying in Logan's bed in which they had immediately went to upon their return. Rory had been so happy with how everything had turned out, that she could barely keep her hands off of him and Logan had fallen in love with Rory even more that all he wanted to do was show her how much.

They were lying in bed eating some Italian take out when all of a sudden they heard the front door open and shut and then they heard the TV turn on. Both Rory and Logan looked surprised and nervous at who was in the common room. It was either Colin or Finn and they were hoping for the former.

Logan decided to check it out. He put his boxers on and slowly exited the room, making sure to only open the door slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Colin.

"Hey man, what are you doing back so early?" Logan asked

"Ugh, you know the usual. Dad has a new wife and decides to start a fight. I last a couple of days before I need to get out of there. What about you?" Colin responded.

"Just wanted to head back early." Logan said before turning around to look at his door.

Colin had been watching Logan and noticed something was off. Normally, Logan would be ranting about how much of an ass Mitchum was but he didn't seem angry at all. Instead he seemed nervous and happy. Colin realized that he must have a girl here.

"Somehow I don't believe you. Do you have a girl here that you are hiding?" Colin asked

Logan didn't know how to respond so he simply said. "Something like that."

Colin smirked before saying, "Why are you hiding her? Is she hideous?"

Logan was getting annoyed but simply responded with, "No. It's complicated. Just leave it alone."

"Fine but you know she will have to come out at some point and I will be sitting here waiting to see who she is." Colin stated smirking

With that they heard the door open and both of them looked to the door and saw Rory emerge wearing Logan's shirt.

Colin was shocked. His mouth literally dropped open. He was silent for a moment as he watched their interaction. He saw Logan walk over to her and kiss her forehead while they spoke in hushed tones. He saw how Logan wrapped his arm around her waist as if to protect her.

Before he could finish processing, Logan spoke, "Well this isn't how we wanted to tell you but Rory and I have been dating exclusively for the past month. She's my girlfriend."

Colin couldn't think of anything to say so he just asked the question on his mind.

"Does Finn know? When did you start dating? How could you date her Logan?"

Rory decided to respond hoping Colin would calm down.

"No, we haven't been able to figure out a way to tell him without hurting him too much and we wanted to make sure we would work before possibly ruining their friendship. We started dating a week after Finn and I broke up. " Rory responded.

"I don't understand how this happened. I mean I noticed how the two of you spent a lot of time together but I never thought you would go after one of our girl's." Colin said looking at Logan.

"Wait a second. I never made a move on Rory until after they broke up. I would never do that and this thing with Rory is different." Logan exclaimed

"What makes this different?" Colin asked

"I love her, that's what makes it different" Logan exclaimed before realizing what he had done. He turned to her and was afraid she was going to run as they had only been dating for a month but instead she just leaned forward and kissed him passionately before saying, "I love you too".

Colin sat there shocked. He couldn't believe that Logan was dating Finn's girlfriend and that they were in love. He knew Rory was amazing and he would have loved to date her but he knew the code. However, watching the two of them together, it was different than when she was with Finn. With Finn she was happy but she was also always looking around. They both didn't get jealous if the other one was flirting with someone and they didn't just forget about everything around them when they were together. However, with Logan, he could tell that neither one of them wanted the other to flirt with anyone else. He knew they wouldn't do that because they were so wrapped up in each other. They looked at each other with so much love it was almost too much for him to handle. He knew he had to support them but he was worried about what Finn would do when he found out. Finn could act irrationally.

He finally spoke, "Ok I wont say anything to Finn but you need to tell him soon if you want to save your friendship. I can see that you two love each other so I forgive for not telling me sooner. Now, come over here and tell me what you actually did for Thanksgiving."

With that, the ice had been broken and Logan walked over to the couch pulling Rory on top of him and regaled Colin with all of the stories of Stars Hollow. They knew they still had to tell Finn but for now they were happy.


	10. Betrayal

After talking with Colin, Rory and Logan had decided to tell Finn when he returned from Thanksgiving break. They had decided that they would have a boys night and Rory would come over and Logan and her would tell him. However, until then Colin, Rory, and Logan had decided to head out for a night at the pub since they knew most of Yale was still on break and at home.

They arrived at the pub and immediately found a table in the back corner. It was a good turnout but seemed to be an older crowd without the college students.

They had been at the pub for 2 hours and were slightly drunk but still coherent. Colin had been chatting up a blonde at the bar for the last 30 minutes. After the last scotch and martini, Logan had pulled Rory onto his lap and they were currently engaging in some PDA that was ranging on inappropriate for public behavior. However, they didn't care. They were too wrapped up in each other, which is why they missed Colin yelling Logan's name and trying to get his attention until it was too late.

Before they could see, Finn had walked up to their table and began speaking, "Hey Mate, who's the Sheila…" Before he realized that the girl that was currently practically having sex with his best mate was his ex-girlfriend.

Finn's voice pulled Rory and Logan out of their intense make out and they both looked surprised, nervous, and scared for his reaction.

"Hey Finn, I didn't know you were back." Logan said trying to diffuse the situation. Rory tried to move off of Logan but he just kept his arms wrapped around her and tightened them just a bit to let her know that he didn't want her to move.

"Yeah I just got in. What is going on here?" Finn asked angrily

"Finn, this isn't how we meant for you to find out. Logan and I have been dating each other for the last month exclusively." Rory said softly

"What!" Finn screeched causing some of the other patrons to turn around. Colin had been watching the interaction but was ready to intervene if Finn did anything. He didn't want a fight to happen.

"Look man, maybe we should go back to the dorm and talk about this." Logan said trying to calm Finn down.

"No, we are going to talk about this now. I don't understand how this happened. How could you do this Logan? I love this girl." Finn exclaimed

"I didn't mean for it to happen so soon after you broke up. We got together the week after you broke up… I love her man… I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you, we figured if we waited to tell you, you might have moved on and it wouldn't hurt as much." Logan explained.

"I can't believe you would do this! After so many years of friendship, you chose a girl over me. And Rory, I love you. I thought you loved me too. Did you ever love me?" Finn exclaimed angrily

"If it was any other girl I wouldn't have but Ace and I connected in a way I had never connected with anyone. I'm sorry man." Logan said sincerely

"Finn, I'm sorry to hurt you. I thought I loved you but now I love Logan. We love each other and we hope that one day in the future we might all be able to be friends." Rory said softly while Logan squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"I need to get out of here. I can't look at you two." Finn said before storming out of the pub.

* * *

The next several weeks passed quickly and before they knew it they were approaching Winter break. After the confrontation with Finn, Rory and Logan put all of their attention on their relationship, as they were now public. They continued to face obstacles from Logan's forgotten harem and Logan had to deal with some feelings of jealousy when guys would approach Rory but they came out stronger than before and more in love.

They would have a month off from Yale in a couple of days and Logan and Rory had already planned to take a bit of a vacation to Martha's Vineyard before spending the rest of their time between Hartford and Stars Hollow.

Neither one of them had really seen or talked to Finn over those weeks. Finn was rarely in their dorm and they had no idea where he was staying. They had tried calling and texting him but he wouldn't answer. They hadn't expected him to take it so hard and it was especially hard for Logan since he felt like he had lost a best friend. However, he would choose Rory over Finn any day because he saw forever with her. He didn't think he would ever find anyone who he connected with as well as he did with Rory. He hoped Finn would come around and soon so they could talk and move forward. It was that afternoon, the day before break, that FInn finally appeared in their dorm when Logan and Colin were watching TV in the common room.

He went straight to his room to collect a bag and then made a move to ignore them on his way out but then decided to confront them and tell them his new plan.

He sat down on the couch before speaking, "Logan, Colin, I don't know what to say other than that I am extremely hurt still and I feel somewhat betrayed by the both of you. Logan, I can't believe you would date Rory when I am still in love with her and Colin I can't believe you didn't tell me they were dating. I need some time away from here to get over what happened and Rory so I will not be living here next semester. I will be staying in an off campus apartment. Goodbye"

The boys tried to protest but he left as quickly as he had entered. They both sat shocked at what Finn had decided and could not believe he would not be living with them for their last semester at Yale.


	11. Christmas

Although Rory and Logan had been dating for over two months and he had already met her whole town and her family, she still hadn't met his family. He had been hesitant to introduce her because his family could be cruel and he didn't want to subject her to that but they were about to have no choice. When they arrived at the Vineyard, they had expected to just spend the week before Christmas there before heading to Stars Hollow. However, on their way his father had called letting him know that him, Elias, and Shira would be joining them.

Logan had tried to reassure and prep Rory for the interrogation during the car ride but he was worried. He didn't want them to scare her away. He knew their relationship was strong and they loved each other but he still worried.

Rory was nervous but excited to meet his family. She wanted to get to know all of Logan and that meant his family too. She was a bit worried because of how worried Logan was but they tried to reassure each other through their touches and kisses.

They were cooking dinner when they heard the door open. Logan knew his parents would not understand why he was cooking but he enjoyed it so he did it during his time at the vineyard.

"Logan" Shira said loudly

"In the kitchen mom" Logan said looking at Rory before giving her a reassuring kiss and squeeze of her hand

A moment later Elias, Shira, and Mitchum walked in and stopped abruptly at the scene they were witnessing. Their son and some girl were cooking. They didn't know what to say.

"Logan, what are you doing cooking? Where's Alice?" Shira asked

"I gave her the day off. I like to cook when I'm here." Logan said shrugging

"Very well Son. Hopefully the food is good or else we will be starving." Mitchum said while Logan rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore." Logan said confidently

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger and Mr. Huntzberger, It's nice to meet you." Rory said smiling and shook her hand.

"You too dear. Are you Emily and Richard's granddaughter?" Shira asked with a society smile in place.

"I am." Rory said

"How lovely…" Shira said

They all stood there watching each other before Logan broke the tension. "Why don't we move to the dining room? Dinner is ready."

They sat down and began eating in silence. No one knew what to say. Elias had yet to say anything other than the occasional grunt. Finally Mitchum broke the silence.

"So Rory how long have you been dating my son?"

"We have been dating almost three months." Rory answered.

"And how did you two meet? I mean Rory you don't seem like my son's type." Mitchum asked

"We actually met through some mutual friends but we are also both on the YDN." Rory admitted

"So you want to be a journalist?" Mitchum asked

"Dad…" Logan said warningly at the tone Mitchum had used

Rory grabbed his hand and gently squeezed before answering Mitchum, "Yes, I do. I would like to be an overseas correspondent or a journalist for the New York Times."

"That's quite ambitious Ms. Gilmore." Mitchum admitted

"Yes, well its been my dream since I was a little girl." Rory said unsure of where the conversation was going

Shira decided to step in, "Rory, Do you plan on working once you have children?"

Logan couldn't believe his parents "Mom, Dad…" but before he could finish warning them, Rory answered, "Well I haven't really thought about it and I am still young but yes, I suppose I would take time off when I have children but once they are older I don't see why I couldn't go back to work."

Shira couldn't help herself and said, "Logan, I don't know what you are thinking. She might be a Gilmore but she is not suited to be a Huntzberger wife. She wants to work. You need someone who will be there to help you and plan events for you."

Logan responded angrily, "Mom, I don't want a trophy wife. I want to be with someone who does more than just plans a party. I love Rory…"

Before Logan could finish, Elias slammed his hand on the table and spoke, "Shira, shut up. On the contrary Miss Gilmore here is too good for us if this is the way we treat her. So she wants to work, she will be able to better help Logan seeing as she is interested in journalism. Logan has always lacked focus but I have seen how she has brought that focus out of him with his increase in articles in the YDN. Stop complaining and eat your dinner."

Everyone sat there shocked before Logan decided to add, "Thank You grandfather. It means a lot that you support us. Mom, Dad, I am not getting rid of Rory. I love her and I see a future with her so you will either have to get used to it or we will not be seeing each other, only at society functions that I have to attend."

With that Shira stormed off to her room with Mitchum grumbling and following. Elias, Logan and Rory continued their dinner getting to know each other better and decided that they might head home early. The three of them would head back home tomorrow and leave Mitchum and Shira to sulk. They did not want to be in such a tense environment especially since it was Christmas.


	12. Change of Heart

Logan and Rory had spent all of Christmas break in Stars Hollow. Elias had joined them for Christmas, as he was still upset with Mitchum and Shira. Logan had not spoken to his parents since the blowup at the Vineyard. He had talked with Elias every week during break and Rory and him met Elias at least once a week for a meal. Logan had shared with Elias that he saw himself marrying Rory and Elias could not be happier that his grandson had stopped his playboy ways and found someone he loved. Although it had only been a few months, he could the love the two shared.

Elias had realized that he wanted Logan to be happy and marry whom he loved rather than a trophy wife. However, Elias failed to disclose that he had been suffering some health issues and that had led to his change of heart.

Rory and Logan were getting ready to meet Elias for Dinner before heading back to campus for the end of break. They had not heard from Finn all break but they hoped that he had moved on over break and Logan and Finn would be able to reconnect. Lorelai had been very supportive of them as she saw how the balanced each other. She saw how well Logan kept up with Rory with all of her references and rambling and could not help but feel Rory had found her "one".

They had arrived at the restaurant and saw that Elias was not there. They waited for fifteen minutes and when he didn't show, they began to get concerned. They tried calling him but he didn't answer. Suddenly Mitchum was calling. Logan answered and instantly paled. He grabbed Rory and they headed out to the limo waiting outside and headed to the hospital.

On the car ride, Logan was numb only able to tell Rory that Elias had suffered a heart attack on his way to dinner and they didn't know if he was going to make it.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and saw Mitchum, Shira, and Honor gathered around a doctor. When Honor saw them, she came rushing over to tell them what had happened. Elias had had a severe heart attack and although he was still alive, his heart and body had been severely affected and he would not have much longer. Logan could not believe that his biggest supporter in his family was on his last days. He turned to Rory and she immediately wrapped him in a hug as they both sobbed.

They visited Elias later that night. Logan went in first by himself. "Hi Grandfather."

"Logan, close the door. I want to talk to you."

Logan closed the door and moved to sit next to Elias.

"I know that this might seem sudden but I have been having health issues for awhile now. I know I am dying. I want you to know that I am very proud of you and so that there are no surprises, I want to talk to you about what I have left you in my will."

Logan did not know how to respond without breaking down so he simply nodded for Elias to continue.

Elias was leaving Logan all of his shares in Huntzberger Publishing and he would have as many as Mitchum. Elias had also left his money to Logan and Honor as well as an engagement ring from his deceased wife to Logan along with the letter. He gave Logan the letter to read later on.

After he shared that information, he talked with Logan for a bit longer, especially about Mitchum's plans for Logan once Elias passed, before asking to see Rory alone.

Rory walked in sad. She couldn't believe how close she had grown to Elias and he would soon be gone.

"Rory, my dear, come here."

She went and sat next to his bed.

"I need you to do me a favor." Elias said

"Of course, anything." Rory answered

"Take care of Logan. I see how much you love him and I see how much you believe in him. He is going to need you especially when Mitchum gets involved. I want you to watch out for him, love him, care for him, support him, and just be there for him. Can you do that for me?" Elias asked

"Elias, I promise. I haven't shared this with Logan yet but I can see myself marrying him in the future. Your grandson is everything to me and you have been so kind and supportive of us so thank you for everything." Rory said honestly.

They sat there absorbing what they had just shared and Elias knew his grandson would always be loved.

"Rory, there is something I need to warn you about. I have just told Logan right before you came in but once I pass Mitchum is planning to send Logan to London again for a year once he graduates. I am telling you so you can prepare and be there for him when he tells you the news. Maybe look into some options." Elias said with a wink.

Before she could ask what he meant, the nurses came in to check his vitals and she had to leave.

Elias had lasted two more weeks and Rory and Logan had visited him daily wanting to spend as much time as possible with him. The funeral had arrived; a week after he passed, and Logan and Rory were dreading it. They sat in the front of the ceremony with Logan giving the eulogy. As the ceremony finished they headed back to their limo to head to the reception at the Huntzberger mansion. However, they were surprised to see two other people in their limo, Colin and Finn.

Rory and Logan looked surprised but didn't say anything. Before they arrived at the mansion, Finn spoke.

"Logan, Mate, I am sorry about your grandfather and to both of you, I am sorry about how I have behaved these past few months. I was so hurt that I wanted to hurt you two back but I now see that even after all of this, you two look more in love than ever. I am here for anything you need. "

Logan was shocked and simply responded, "Thanks Man. It means a lot."

They arrived at the mansion and Logan went to his room for a moment alone and to read the letter Elias had written him.

The letter read:

 _Logan, my boy_

 _You have so much talent and I am so proud of how far you have come. My only wish for you is that you will not turn out like your father. I know you are stronger than him but promise me you will not become cold. You deserve so much more than just to be the Huntzberger Heir._

 _I have left you my dear Anne's engagement ring. I hope that when you are ready you will propose to Rory with that ring. Do not let that one go. She is special and perfect for you. She is much like my Anne was. She will keep you grounded and loved._

 _Be good and never forget that you are better than you think. Be happy_

 _Your grandfather, Elias_

Logan had tears in his eyes and had barely had enough time to process the letter before Mitchum stormed into his room.

"Son I have been looking for you. There are important business associates downstairs that you need to meet. I know this is not great timing but now that your grandfather has passed, I will need you to go to London for a year after you graduate."

"What?! I can't believe you are doing this today of all days." Logan shouted

Although Logan knew he would have to go, he could not believe his father would bring this up at the funeral.

"Son, calm down. I know I had told you that you would not have to do another year there but things change. You will leave right after your graduation. End of discussion. Now come downstairs. " With that Mitchum walked out and Logan stood there shocked.

He knew that if he went, he might lose Rory. He had not told her yet with Elias being sick he did not want to bring it up until he was sure Mitchum was going to send him. Elias had told him not to turn into Mitchum so he thought about what Mitchum would do and he wanted to do the opposite.

Logan knew that he was an equal partner in HP and did not want to give his dad ammunition to get him discredited by the board. He decided he would go to London but he hoped his other plan would work too. He knew that Mitchum would just leave Shira and the kids behind if he had to go to London. Logan didn't want to leave Rory behind.

Logan decided that he was going to ask Rory to come with him to London for a year. He hoped she would say yes.

 **A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I read all of them and they motivate me to keep writing!**


	13. London!

It had been three months since the funeral and Rory and Logan had been focusing on moving past the death of Elias and were getting closer than before. Logan had not spoken to his parents since the funeral but with his graduation and impending departure to London, he knew he needed to talk with his father and then with Rory.

He entered his father's office and Mitchum looked up.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't my long lost son. What can I do for you Logan?" Mitchum asked smugly

"We need to talk." Logan stated

"Ok but if this is about London, that is non-negotiable." Mitchum responded.

"I know but I have some conditions of my own." Logan said

Mitchum nodded for him to proceed

"I will go to London for a year but once that year is over, you will step down. I am now an equal partner with grandfather's shares and demand that you start treating me with the respect. My year in London should prove to you that I am capable but after this year, I will no longer answer to you. You have two choices, we can be equal partners where you treat me like an equal colleague rather than your son or I will talk to the board and you will be forced to step down and let me take over. What will it be?" Logan said seriously knowing he had to show confidence or his father would call a bluff.

Mitchum did not know what to say but he couldn't help but be proud of his son for standing up for his birthright.

"Well Logan, I have to say it is good to see you stand up for your birthright. If you do well in London then I will treat you as an equal partner." Mitchum stated hoping to avoid retiring.

"Great. Well that comes with some conditions as well. I want to choose which location I will be located out of. As well, there will no longer be any relocation by you or last minute trips. I will be my own boss. We will be partners and I expect to be treated that way." Logan said

"Fair enough. Is there anything else?" Mitchum asked

"No, that's it." Logan said before walking out

He couldn't believe how well that had gone. He knew he would not be able to get out of London and he had yet to tell Rory but he hoped she would understand. He did not know how to ask her to come without her giving up everything. He would talk to her today.

Logan had arrived at campus a few hours later and stopped by the coffee cart to grab a coffee for Rory before heading to his room. Rory had practically been living with him since they got back from winter break. Colin was rarely home and even if he was, the three of them got along well. She had a key and had moved most of her stuff into his room that way at the end of the night they never had to say goodbye.

As he walked in to the common room, he didn't see her so he figured she was in his bedroom. He opened the door and saw her asleep on his bed in one of his shirts. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was the most beautiful woman to him.

He walked over with the coffee and before he could even try and wake her up, she began shifting before murmuring, "Coffee"

He let out a chuckle before speaking. "Ace, wake up. I have coffee"

She slowly opened her eyes and as she realized he was there she smiled and sat up. He sat next to her and gave her a kiss before handing over the coffee.

She drank the coffee so fast that he handed over the second one before he began talking.

"Ace, I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok, what's going on?" She said nervously

"Well…I should have told you sooner but I have to go to London for a year after I graduate. I just got back from talking to my father and told him I would go but after this I was to be treated as an equal partner. He agreed. I know that this is last minute and I have been trying to figure out ways so that you could come with me because I love you and I want you there with me…" he was rambling but stopped when he saw her smile.

"What is it?" He asked her

"I know." She said

"What?" He asked confused

"I know about London. Elias told me when he was in the hospital but he told me not to say anything until you brought it up."

"Wow. I'm surprised. Well that's good that you know. I was nervous you would be mad. Rory, I want you there with me but I could never ask you to leave everything. I just don't want to lose you."

He was so vulnerable that she had to tell him her other news.

"Logan, I don't want to lose you either. Before Elias passed he had reached out to some people. I didn't want to tell you until I knew that you were going to be going but I have some news. Elias got me a spot to do a year abroad next year and I would still graduate in May with my degree from Yale."

"What! Oh my god Ace, that's amazing!" He was so happy that he kissed her so passionately and continued until they were having trouble breathing

"I know. I'm really excited. I love you Logan and I see a future with you. I want to be with you every step of the way."

"Rory Gilmore, you have just made me so happy." He kissed her again before breaking off again to talk about something else.

"Rory, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Before my grandfather died, he told me not to let you go. He gave me my grandmother's engagement ring. Now, I am not proposing to you, yet, but I want to know what you're thinking because I would like to propose to you in the future and I want to make sure we are on the same page." Logan said nervously

"Nothing would make me happier than to be married to you in the future. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't wait to see your proposal." She said and leaned in to kiss him again but before they could get further, she realized something and pulled away before speaking.

"What am I going to tell my mother?"


	14. Sharing the plan

It had been a week since Logan and Rory had decided that they would go to London. They had shared the news with Colin and Finn who were supportive of the couple. Finn had come around at the funeral and since then things had gone back to normal for the three stooges with Finn even dating a new girl who happened to be a redhead.

Rory and Logan had been busy with studying for finals that Rory hadn't had a chance to visit her mom to tell her the news.

She wasn't sure how her mom would react. She knew that Lorelai supported their relationship but she knew she wouldn't be too thrilled with Rory being in a different country for at least a year. She just hoped she would be supportive.

Rory decided to meet her mom in Hartford to go shopping, have lunch and talk.

Rory arrived at a small café in Hartford and saw her mom. When they saw each other they jumped up, hugged, squealing before sitting down.

"So, how has my long lost daughter been?" Lorelai asked

"Oh Mom, don't be so dramatic. We have talked almost every day. Besides I have been busy studying for finals." Rory answered

"I know, I just miss you kid." Lorelai said

"Me too mom."

"So, how is everything with Logan?" Lorelai asked

Rory was nervous to tell her but knew she had to.

"Logan is wonderful. Everything is really amazing with him. I've never felt the way I feel about him with anyone else. I can't believe I found him." Rory admitted

Lorelai could see the love and happiness from Rory and felt happy but a tad jealous. She always knew this time would come but she didn't think she would be replaced as Rory's number one so soon. She knew though, that she would support it because it made Rory so happy.

"What are his plans for summer? Are you two planning a trip or anything?" Lorelai asked

"Well, actually there's something I need to talk to you about." Rory said

"Sounds serious kid. What is it?" Lorelai asked nervously

"Well, it's a bit of a story but before Elias died he told me that Mitchum was planning to send Logan to London for another year right after he graduated."

"Wow. That's big." Lorelai said

"Yeah, but that's not all. Elias knew that Logan and I wouldn't want to be separated so he had made some calls when he found out he was sick, a few weeks before his heart attack. I got into the study abroad program for a year and I accepted. I am going to be joining Logan in London next year and I will return in May for graduation at Yale. We are leaving after his graduation and I will be working with BBC as part of an internship through Yale." Rory said slowly scared of her mother's reaction

Lorelai sat there eating her cake and drinking her coffee while silently processing what Rory had just said. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. This is serious." Lorelai admitted

"Yeah it is. I love him mom. I can see a future with him. He's the one. We've already talked about marriage." Rory admitted

"Well, I can't say I am too thrilled with you going to a different country for a year but I know I can't stop you. I will miss you. Who will I go shopping with now?" Lorelai teased

"So, you're really ok with this?" Rory asked skeptically

"I am kid. I know nothing could keep you two apart. I can see it in the way you talk about him. I'm not going to oppose it but I do expect you to call me constantly and I will visit you."

Rory got up and hugged her mom before saying, "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"Love you too kid"

* * *

Rory could not believe how great it had gone and she only hoped Logan was having as good of a time telling Mitchum his plans.

Logan walked into his dad's office after knocking.

"Dad"

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Mitchum asked surprised to see his son again so soon.

"I just came for a quick visit to let you know that Rory will be joining me in London next year on a study abroad program and that nothing you do will stop us from being together." Logan said

Mitchum watched as his son said that with so much conviction that he knew he would not be swayed

"Logan, I know we have had our differences and Rory might not be our first choice for you but I have seen the focus and dedication she has brought to you so for now I approve." Mitchum said

"What about Mom?" Logan asked

"She will come around. We just want you to succeed and if Rory will help you succeed then we could not be happier. I will make sure Shira does not interfere further." Mitchum said.

Logan was shocked but knew better than to argue. He nodded and thanked his father. He wasn't going to share the news about how he had planned to propose in the future. He didn't need to know until after it was done.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and before they knew it Logan had graduated and they were about to head to London for the year. Rory could not be more excited but also sad to leave her mom. However, she knew that Logan now took the spot as the most important person in her life and she was willing to do whatever it took to make it work with him. She saw forever with him.

Logan felt the same; he knew that by Rory's actions that she was feeling the same way about him that he felt about her. He couldn't wait to make her his wife and start a family with her but they had to get through this year in London first. He had no doubts that they would make it and last forever. As Elias had told him to not let her go and he had no intention of ever losing her.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since Logan had been sent to London and he could not believe how his life had turned out. His father had listened and respected his demands and had allowed him to be an equal partner.

It had been a late day at work and it wasn't until seven that night that he finally made it to his Penthouse in New York.

He walked in and heard noise coming from the kitchen

"Alright, is everything ready?" a woman asked

"Yes, can we eat now?" A little boy answered

"Yes we can." Logan answered and they all turned to look at him.

The little boy, Elias Alexander Huntzberger ran to Logan and yelled excitedly, "Daddy, you're home. Now we can eat!"

Logan smiled and laughed and walked over to his wife. "Hey Ace, how was your day?" He asked as he gave her a kiss

"It was busy with that little one but I wouldn't have it any other way." Rory said as she mindlessly rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach.

"I bet and soon we will have a little Lorelai around" Logan said

Rory looked at him and smiled, kissed him and then they walked and sat down at the table with their son and their unborn baby kicking around in Rory's stomach.

Rory never expected to meet the love of her life at Yale but she couldn't be happier. She had followed her heart and it had taken her to London for a year and now it had given her a family, which would be expanding to four in a month.

Logan never knew he would find love like he did with Rory and he thanks his grandfather every day for believing him and making sure he never let go of her. He had experienced so much with Rory and it was only the beginning. They were about to embark on a new journey, being parents to two.

They watched as Elias made a mess with his dinner and simply smiled at each other. Logan reached over and kissed her passionately before saying,

" I love you Mrs. Huntzberger"

"I love you too, Mr. Huntzberger."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I have a new story called sweet revenge if you are interested, check it out! Thank You for all your reviews!**


End file.
